An automatic engine-stop vehicle includes a mechanical oil pump that is driven by power of an engine, and an electric oil pump that is driven by electric power supplied from an in-vehicle battery. The automatic engine-stop vehicle operates the mechanical oil pump during the operation of the engine to supply hydraulic pressure to an automatic transmission, and operates the electric oil pump during an automatic stop of the engine, i.e., during idle-stop, to supply hydraulic pressure to the automatic transmission via a check valve (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).